Replay
by Rayeth
Summary: Yuugi is cleaning out the shop when he finds a mysterious ancient celtic artifact. They go to the library to look up the ancient runes that adorn it. *new ch*They arrive somewhere but a calm, calculating being has taken residence in Yuugi's body. Who is
1. The Summoning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou but I own the world!!!! Muahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!

Note: The chapters for this fic are gonna be very short. I can't think of anything for my other fics so I decided to write a new one ^_^;; Umm…hope you enjoy this. As much as I love ancient Egypt (I've been obsessed with is since I was little), I think it's time Yuugi-tachi went somewhere other than Japan (and Egypt for the yamis). READ & REVIEW!!!!!

It was a morning like any other at the Mutou residence. Currently, Sugoroku and Yuugi were in the middle of putting away some of the newer games that had arrived only a few days ago. Yuugi was very excited at seeing the different games and especially the antique ones. 

"Yuugi, would you please put this away?" 

"Sure, 'Jiichan. What is it?" 

"It seems to be ancient Celtic but I don't really know. It is some kind of a game dealing with a religious ritual." 

"This is cool looking, can I play with it for a while?" 

"Don't break it, destroy it, let Jounouchi touch it, lose it, throw it out, or disfigure it in any way." 

"Don't worry, 'Jiichan, I don't break things." smiled Yuugi. 

"You better not, that thing might be worth a lot of money." Sugoroku huffed. Yuugi didn't hear because he was already halfway up the stairs. 

Yuugi slowly opened the box. There was a old tablet with indiscernible writing on it. "I wonder what this is for. It looks interesting…." Yuugi trailed off. Yami manifested next to Yuugi and looked over his shoulder. 

"What are you doing, Aibou?" Yuugi nearly jumped three feet in the air. 

"Yami! I thought you were sleeping. 'Jiichan said this is some kind of ancient tablet. I wonder if this could grant a wish. I wonder what the game part of it is. He said that there was this religious ritual involved." 

Yami picked up the tablet. "This looks like some sort of ancient runes." Yami muttered. Yuugi looked up at Yami, curiosity in his eyes. 

"Do you know much about them?" Yami shook his head. 

"This was much after my time. I only know this because the puzzle was stuck in a museum for a while." 

"It's a good thing Shaadi got the puzzle back, ne?" Yami silently nodded, returning back to the puzzle. Yuugi put the tablet back inside and dialed Jounouchi's number.

"Hey, Jounouchi residence. Who is this?" 

"Hey, Jou'! It's me, Yuugi. Can you come over? 'Jiichan found this Celtic game. I don't know what it is but it's really cool, so I want you to see it." 

"Does this one have some kind of cool ancient spirit inside it?" Jou' asked excitedly. 

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when someone solves it." Yuugi answered. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" With that, Jounouchi hung up and ran to the Turtle Game Shop. 

"Ummm…bye?" 

'I think he already hung up, Aibou.' 

"Eheheheheh…I think he's excited." 

'…' 

Yuugi sighed and went back to calling the rest of his friends. 

Yuugi, Bakura, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda sat around a circular table at the national library. They were currently looking up ancient Celtic rituals. Yuugi and Bakura were currently trying to decipher the ancient runes. It was hard work but they were nearly done. 

"It's done!" Yuugi announced finally. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda rushed over. 

"What does it say?" Anzu inquired. 

"I think we translated it right but I'm not sure…." Bakura started. 

"That doesn't matter, just read it!" Jounouchi cried. 

"All right, here goes:

Danu, o mother goddess

I beseech thee 

I offer thou my oblation

I ask thee 

Permission to come to 

The Divine Land

I implore thee

I ask thee for the sacred key

O goddess of nature, 

I implore thee

"Whoa. What does all that mean?" asked Jou. 

"It's some kind of prayer," answered Yuugi. 

"I think it's some kind of spell but it says nothing about the ancient ritual 'Jiichan was talking about." 

"I think the spell should be recited in the language it's written in. Unfortunately, I don't know how to pronounce any of the words and figuring it out would take quite a while. We also don't know if we want the spell to work." Bakura murmured. 

"I think we should figure out the whole thing before we do anything stupid" Yuugi prudently said. Suddenly, Bakura's ring glowed. Yami Bakura manifested in front of the group. 

"Hahahahahah…. If you're so afraid to read a stupid spell, then I'll do it for you!!!!" With that Yami Bakura took control of Bakura and read the ancient prayer. 

"BAKURA!!!" Yami shouted. The anger evident in his voice. Suddenly, wind whipped around the room and the writing on the box glowed opal. The box opened in a cascade of brilliant light, illuminating the dim library. Words formed out of the light and swirled around them. Suddenly, it stopped, leaving no evidence it had actually been there except for the fact that the box had changed. 

The interior of the box now was decorated with emeralds, garnets, sapphires, and other precious gems. The inside of the box depicted a young girl, if she was a girl. She had long, wavy, dark green hair that danced like rippling water on a sunlit day. Her eyes were ochre with golden flecks. Beautiful silk robes in vivid blues and greens draped around her lithe figure. She lifted an ivory hand and beckoned the rest close to The Box. As the gang stepped closer and closer, even the ones who had never felt magic, felt her awesome power. There was no doubt about it, the figure before them was a goddess.

Note: How was it? No, the goddess is not a Mary-Sue, she's there for only one scene and then disappears so don't worry about me writing a Mary-Sue. Did you think I would torture you in such a way? Alright then, what about a review? *gives puppy dog eyes with Yuugi, Ryou, Jounouchi, and Chibi-Yami* 

Second Note: Yes, I know these are very crappy runes but I lack imagination so there!


	2. The Gathering

Disclaimer: By now, you should know that I don't own Yugioh.

Note: I know, I know, horrific. I'll try writing better, but no promises though. Did anyone think I was dead? Did anyone care? ^^;;;

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuugi groaned. His head hurt, a lot. He opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he realized was that he was looking at the sky. Leaves in hundreds of different shades of fire fluttered down on him. A subtle scent of cinnamon wafted through the air, giving a slightly spicy smell. Yuugi slowly got up and looked for his friends. They weren't far away and looked as though someone had thrown them there. 

"Mmmm…" Bakura groaned, opening his eyes. "Where are we? Weren't we at a library?" Jounouchi opened his eyes and looked around, bewildered.

"Yeah, we were, where are we now?!!" Jounouchi looked at Yuugi who was staring transfixed at a spot behind him. "Yuugi?" Yuugi walked as though in a trance. Something was glinting an opalescent light. It was a stone about the size of his hand. It was a perfect oval, and perfectly white. It wasn't the plaster white anyone was used to; it was a soft, somewhat transparent white. The object seemed to glow and Yuugi collapsed to the ground. "Yuugi? Yuugi!!" 

Jounouchi propped Yuugi's head on his lap, calling his name. It wasn't long before Yuugi's eyes fluttered open. However, it wasn't guileless violet eyes that greeted them, but pure crystal blue. He stood up slowly, as if in a trance. "The summoned ones…." The voice that flowed from his lips was beautifully androgynous. It sounded crisp, yet musical, like a flowing brook on an Autumn day. Bakura and Jounouchi waited for more words but there was none. 

"Who are you?!! What have you done to Yuugi?!!!"

"Yuugi…this body…. The inhabitant of this body is asleep." The being offered no more.

"Why are you here?!"

"A guide…. I am a guide." The being picked up the fallen stone. A bluish white glow emanated from the stone, interacting with the soft white light from the being's hands. Bakura watched enraptured as the stone flowed into the shape of a circlet which fit on the being's wrist with fluid accuracy. The being seemed ethereal, capturing the attention of everything with each slow, deliberate movement. There seemed to be an aura of calm around him. The being's presence seemed to have stopped time itself. Each movement was calm and controlled. He seemed to have an uncanny awareness of everything. "I'll be your guide until we reach our destination. I may come back to this body from time to time. I am merely a guide." Those words held a deep sense of foreboding; each word spoken slowly, and softly. Bakura and Jounouchi could only nod. They wanted to protest, but could not. They felt compelled to listen, to follow without question. Without further ado they headed off in whatever direction the being led them.

Yuugi opened his eyes in his soul-room. He had been asleep. That realization made panic set in. If he was in his soul-room, Yami was in control. Why was he *asleep* then? Yami had never made him fall asleep since he had found out about his other self. Yuugi jumped out bed and raced to the door, and then, the other's door. The other's door was thick, ancient, forbidding. Thick vein-like lines originated from the central eye and traveled throughout the door. The eye seemed to stare at Yuugi almost sadly as he tried to open the door. 

Yuugi started to panic. The door was locked. That door was never locked. What frightened him most was that he no longer felt that warmth that was his yami's presence behind the door. Each knock reverberated within the empty walls and lonely echoes filled his ears. He called his Yami's name again and again. Suddenly, he felt something. He had acquired the attention of something, something so coldly pure, like snow. The eye on the door looked empty, if a mere engraving could look that way. Yuugi turned slowly in the dark hallway between the two doors. Something was coming. The very idea that *something* was in his body, that that something had access to his heart and mind was very alarming. Already, his mind was in the recesses of panic. He turned to his right slowly, preparing himself for what was to come. A cold, almost cruelly bright light greeted him. The being thought of how foolish it was to have not constantly attended the sleeping boy. Gentle rays of light reached out as if to embrace him. Yuugi collapsed, unconscious. 

Note: Yes, yes, I know it's a short chapter. I haven't had too much time to do this. I haven't even watched/read/written any Yugioh for a while now so please forgive my writing. Please review, I need to know if it's worth continuing. 


End file.
